


Don't Let Go

by mezzosaka



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rollerskating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosaka/pseuds/mezzosaka
Summary: Yuki really, really, truly does not know how to rollerskate, but at least Momo's there to teach him.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC TO POST FOR IDOLISH7!!! i wrote it a long time while reading some rabbitchats!!!! i' glad to finally work up the courage to post some i7

Momo was actually glad that they got to do the whole diner waiter event.

It’d been a long time since he’d done a service job. Once Re:vale picked up, he got to leave all of his odd jobs behind. But when they were poor, Momo was always the one doing all the work. Mainly because Yuki wasn’t… sociable, and it was better for him to stay at home and work on music than risk getting fired from job after job. But Momo worked damn hard to afford the rent for their tiny, one-room apartment, and he was always proud of himself for that.

Besides, it wasn’t  _ that  _ terrible. Sure, maybe he was always tired and hurting, but he always had Yuki to come home to. Yuki was always waiting for him in the evenings with a hot, home-cooked meal and two hands ready to give the best massage in the world. And  _ God _ , Yuki’s massages really were the best. His hands were so soft from not doing “hard work,” and his fingers were deft from his musical talent. Every single massage always seemed to work out the knots in Momo’s back, the cracks along his spine, each single bit of tenseness… Ah, what Momo wouldn’t give for just one more.

He glanced at Yuki, who was struggling to keep his foot from rolling away from him as he tried to tie the rollerskate. Maybe after this Yuki would feel generous and bless him once more.

Momo knelt in front of his partner. “I’ll do it.”

“I don’t need help,” Yuki said, but he made no move to stop Momo. “I don’t want to be on these things anyway.”

“It’s not that bad!” Momo finished the skate Yuki was having trouble with and went to retie the other one. “You just have to get used to it. Ice skating is harder, anyway.”

“We’re never going ice skating,” Yuki said. “Actually, I think we have to cancel this event. Skates don’t look good on my feet, and I can’t look bad for the fans.”

“Since when have you ever cared about that?” Momo asked, pouting as he stood up. “You always look super handsome, though! Even in skates.”

“Why do we have to do this outside? It’s too hot.”

“Well, it’s better than it being too cold! If it was cold, I’d never get you to learn.”

“Actually, it’s too cold.” Yuki reached down, about to untie his skates again. “We have to go inside now.”

Momo grabbed Yuki’s wrist before the man got too far. “You can learn inside, too. Now stand up! Let’s get it over with! Once you learn, you’re never gonna forget!”

Yuki grumbled something incomprehensible, but he clutched the edge of the bench as he attempted to stand. It was quite the sight; the rollerskates kept escaping out from under him and forcing him to start over. He refused every single time Momo tried to help him, and it was a good five or so minutes before he finally got upright. And then he moved, slightly, and started to fall again. He reached out, clutching Momo’s arms.

“This is horrible,” Yuki said, not looking Momo in the eye. “Just push me around like this. Like a train. I can’t do it.”

Momo laughed. “Yuki! You haven’t even  _ tried _ .”

“I don’t need to try to know I can’t.”

Momo rolled his eyes, but let Yuki hang onto him anyway. Momo skated a bit backwards, and Yuki’s grip only became tighter. It was a little bit cute, skating backwards and pulling Yuki along like that. Especially when Yuki looked so scared! But it was hard to skate with Yuki holding on to such an awkward place. Momo moved to replace Yuki’s hands, but Yuki cried out before Momo could even touch him.

“Don’t you dare let go of me!” he shouted, digging his nails into Momo’s biceps. “Don’t you  _ dare _ , Momo.”

“Wow, it’s so hot when you say stuff like that!” Momo gushed. His heart was racing at Yuki’s words. How wonderful it was to be needed! “I’ll never let go of Yuki ever!”

“Good. If you do, I’ll take off these skates and walk forever and ever in any direction until I never have to see you again ever.” Yuki huffed. “And I mean it.”

“Ah, it hurts when you say things like that,” Momo said. He moved to touch one of Yuki’s hands again. “I’m not letting go. It’s just awkward when you hold me here.”

“Where else should I put my hands?” Yuki asked.

“I think it’ll be better if you hold mine!” Momo winked. “It’s extra secure, and it’s a super bonus to be holding hands with a hottie like you!”

“Fine.”

Yuki’s left hand held Momo tighter than ever as he moved his right to hold Momo’s. In turn, Momo felt like his hand was being crushed when Yuki moved his left hand. Yuki’s tight hold didn’t even lessen once both hands were secure.

“Let’s move now, okay?” Momo asked. “I’m not gonna let go.”

Yuki slowly nodded, and Momo started skating backwards again. Yuki kept looking from their feet to Momo’s face to their hands.

“This is nice,” he said finally. “This is why we should be a train. A package deal of waiters. We can put the tray between us.”

“You should try moving your feet, Yuki!” Momo brushed off Yuki’s suggestion easily; that’d be way too silly for a band as cool and mature as Re:vale. “When I move my left foot backwards, move your right foot forwards.”

“You won’t let go?”

“I won’t let go until you tell me to!” Momo promised. He gave Yuki’s hands a squeeze to seal the promise. Yuki trusted him with or without the seal, but he thought it would at least make Yuki feel a little better.

Yuki scrambled as he tried to move his feet, but Momo kept their hands firm and steady. His eyes were blown wide, and he was breathing pretty heavily, and Momo couldn’t help but laugh.

“You look like a newborn baby deer!” he said, pulling Yuki closer when he really looked like he would fall. “Little baby Yuki-chan!”

“I hate you,” Yuki hissed.

“When you say those kinds of things, it makes me want to let go…”

“Please don’t ever.”

Their eyes met for a moment before they returned to practicing. They didn’t say much aside from the muttered curses from Yuki whenever he almost fell and the energetic encouragement from Momo each and every time. Eventually, Yuki seemed to get the hang of it. So much so he even stopped staring at their feet as he moved. Instead, he watched Momo’s face.

Their eyes were locked for quite a while before Momo finally asked, “Is it okay if I let go?”

Yuki only whined in response.

“You’ve got it, Yuki! I believe in you!” Momo smiled his best smile at Yuki.

“...Only if you catch me if I fall.”

Yuki’s begrudging agreement was all Momo needed. He counted down before he let go, Yuki almost not letting him. Yuki let his hands stay out in front of him, as if he was ready for Momo to grab him again at any moment.

Well, they only really got a few steps forward before Yuki was falling. Momo laughed at first; Yuki just looked so cute scrambling around like that! But he wasn’t laughing for long. Yuki fell forward, bringing Momo down with him. There was a loud sound as Momo’s head hit the concrete, but it didn’t hurt too bad.

Still, Yuki was fretting. “Momo! Are you okay? I didn’t—I’m so sorry—”

“I think I’m in Heaven,” Momo said. “First, Yuki’s on top of me, and now he’s apologizing? I’m so grateful that God knows exactly how to please me!”

“Momo,” Yuki groaned. “Can’t you say something normal for once?” He gently tapped Momo’s forehead with his hand.

“But that is normal for me!” Momo protested, but he gasped when Yuki pulled his hand away. He took Yuki by the wrist. “Aw, Yuki, your palms are all scraped.”

Yuki pulled his hand away and examined it himself. “It’s fine. As long as you’re okay.”

“You shouldn’t look at it too long! You’ll pass out!” Momo said. Yuki wasn’t too good with blood. Or gore. Or horror. Or sharp things. Or meat. Or doing anything physical that wasn’t dancing.

Yuki rolled off of Momo, setting his hand in his lap. “Don’t worry about me. Sit up and let me see your head.”

Momo did as he was told, glad that Yuki was taking care of him, even in this small way. Yuki felt the back of Momo’s head, looking for any kind of blood.

“You’re good,” Yuki said. He stroked Momo’s hair a few times before stopping, letting his hand drop.

“I think that was enough for today,” Momo said. He turned around, patting his lap. “I’ll untie your skates.”

Yuki flopped back onto the concrete as he put his feet in Momo’s lap. “That was too much. I think we should do a rollerskating diner, but instead of real rollerskates, we just wear platform shoes with the wheels painted on the platforms and tell the guests to use their imaginations.”

“No way! That’s so cheap! We could never!” Momo pulled Yuki’s skate off. He poked Yuki’s foot. “Hey, these are my socks.”

“Does it matter?”

“No, but I’m glad even Yuki’s feet are cute!” Momo set to work on the other skate. “I hope you’re enjoying my momorin socks!”

“I hope you’re enjoying my face plastered all over your ass,” Yuki retorted. “You should really get rid of those.”

“You know those aren’t real, right? You’ve seen my underwear tons of times!” He pulled off the other skate. “You can walk now.”

“Thank God!” Yuki shouted as he stood up, and Momo wasn’t sure if he was referencing the validity of the underwear or his freedom.

“I’m sorry I let go,” Momo said, untying his own skates as Yuki went to put his normal shoes back on.

“You shouldn’t be. I should be sorry that I pushed you,” Yuki said. He walked back over just as Momo was finished untying his skates. He held out his scraped-up hand. “Let’s go, okay? We can have lunch at that cafe you like.”

“Wow, that’s such a treat!” Momo let Yuki pull him up. He pulled Yuki’s hand to his face and gently kissed his palm. “But we should go home. I’ll bandage your hands, and then you should cook me some food!”

“You don’t want to go to the cafe?” Yuki asked.

“I like your cooking better,” Momo said.

And as they started to walk back home, Yuki didn’t let go of Momo’s hand, letting their fingers intertwine. And Momo didn’t go either—after all, he made a promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!! here's my [twitter!!!!](https://twitter.com/mezzosaka)


End file.
